geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Retention
Retention is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by WOOGI1411. It is built with his unique style and is very difficult due to tight sections, input spamming, many mixed dual segments, difficult timings, and confusing memory. It makes use of unique block designs and decorations, as well as shading. It also has a background effect near the end. Retention was initially rated Insane Demon by the community but eventually was switched to Extreme Demon. It is currently #148 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above CholeriX (#149) and below NecropoliX (#147). Gameplay The level starts with a difficult cube section that is heavily timing-based. The ball part following is similar. Then there is another cube part, but this one has some memory. Then there is a tight ship part with several orbs. It turns into a UFO for a short time, then goes back into a ship part with similar difficulty. This leads to short wave spam, followed by an easy cube and a simple ball part. Then there is a double speed cube part with two four spike jumps. Then, there is a ball segment with one tricky timing. It has a moderately tight ship sequence afterward, followed by a short ball and an easy cube section. Then there is a relatively simple ball part, followed by a moderately tight ship part. Then there is a tricky timing-based robot segment with many traps, followed by a short cube and another short robot segment. This leads into a very tricky cube part, leading to the drop in the level. This part shows the text "WOOGI1411" and "RETENTION". It starts with a very difficult robot and UFO dual, followed by a wave and ball dual. These dual segments are both very difficult and require great skill and timing. Then there is some mini-wave mashing in a four-block space, followed by an auto cube section that leads into a timing-based robot and cube dual. The dual is then a robot and ball dual, which requires more timings. Then there is more mini-wave mashing, followed by an auto cube leading into a cube and ship dual. After the player passes this, they go into a rather tight mini ship, followed by more mini wave mashing. Then an auto cube leads into a dual with a robot and a ball. After passing this timing-based area, there is a very long cube part with '''many '''timings, tricks, and traps. It shows the text "Let's Do It!!!" with 3 half speed 2 spike jumps at the end of this section. Then there is a '''very '''tight ship sequence. Then there is a dual cube and robot section, which requires great timing. Then there is an auto cube with the text "Yeah!". Then there is a difficult timing ball segment, followed by a short UFO segment. Then there is a difficult cube section, leading into the final ship sequence with the text "GG". Then, the level ends. User Coins * The first coin is located at 11% in the cube section. To collect it, you must not jump from the green jump orb but fly down to the yellow one. * The second coin is located at 43% in the cube section. It is located between the words "Retention" and "WOOGI1411". * The third and final coin is located at 98% at the very end of the level. To collect it, you need to fly in the center of the screen until the boat flies into a narrow passage. Fails * RLOL crashed at 88%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 87%, 95%, and 97%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 56%, 74%, 85%, 90% three times, 94% and 95% five times. * Cosine crashed at 95% 4 times and 96%. * TheMineber crashed at 86% 2 times and 97%. * Happy crashed at least 20 times past 90%, and made the meme "woogi is kill self". * KrmaL crashed at 95% twice, then 97%, before beating the level. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 25,191 objects. * WOOGI1411 nerfed the level to verify, and it is still his hardest level. * Due to the complicated gameplay and transitions, the level is impossible on 144Hz because of an excess of bugs and physics issues which are not present on 60Hz. ** Riot has verified and uploaded a version compatible with 144Hz monitors. * Many of the completions of this level arose from mobile players. * Community ratings changed the in-game difficulty of Retention from the widely accepted "Insane Demon" to a somewhat low-end "Extreme Demon". Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150